MELODI CINTA
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Tiga tahun setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruto masih menunggu dan mencoba untuk setia. Akankah penantiannya berakhir sia-sia? Fic kedua saya, RnR please...


**MELODI CINTA**

**Pair: Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki **

**slight Kakashi Hatake X Sakura Haruno**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, AU, Typo, etc. Don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Melodi Cinta © Aizawa Narui**

**oooOOOooo**

**NARUTO'S POV**

Pagi yang cerah, angin berhembus semilir membawa kesejukan. Sang matahari bersinar terang memberikan kehangatan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke sebuah bukit kecil di dekat danau. Kuedarkan pandanganku, menyapu seluruh pemandangan alam yang terbentang luas di hadapanku.

Aku melangkah mendekati sebuah pohon mapple yang cukup rindang. Kuelus kulit pohon itu, terasa kasar, ku telusuri dengan jari-jariku sebuah ukiran kata disana. Tersenyum aku memandang tulisan yang di tulis dalam sebuah gambar hati tersebut. **'Teme-Dobe Forever'** Sebuah tulisan yang mengingatkan aku pada dirinya, sesosok pemuda tampan yang selalu mengisi kepala dan relung hatiku, pemuda yang telah lama menghilang dari kehidupanku.

Aku beranjak duduk di bawah pohon itu, menikmati suasana pagi yang begitu indah. Perlahan aku berbaring sambil menatap birunya langit yang di penuhi dengan awan-awan yang berarakan. "Sasuke," lirih kusebut namanya. Setiap kali aku mengingatnya, selalu saja ada kerinduan yang menyelusup di dalam hatiku. Terasa begitu sesak dan menyakitkan dalam dada. Sedang apa kau sekarang, Teme? Apakah kau masih ingat padaku, pada janji kita? Masihkah kau seperti Teme-ku yang dulu?

**FLASHBACK**

"Teme…" panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Hn."

"Ck, jawab pertanyaanku, Teme. Aku tidak mengerti arti Hn-mu itu," protes Naruto kesal.

"Hn."

"Aaaaaargh… kau ini menyebalkan sekali, Teme."

"Hn."

"Ah sudahlah, aku malas debat denganmu, Teme," kata Naruto sambil memalingkan wajah menatap langit sore yang indah. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon maple yang rindang, di atas bukit kecil di dekat danau, tempat favorit mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara merdu Sasuke menyanyikan sebuah lagu, diiringi dengan petikan gitar. Naruto terpana. Selalu saja seperti itu, setiap kali mendengar Sasuke menyanyi, Naruto seolah terbius dalam keindahan suaranya, terhipnotis bersama alunan nada yang mengalun harmonis.

Setelah Sasuke selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, Naruto langsung memberikan aplaus. "Wah, hebat, Teme. Apa itu lagu ciptaanmu?"

"Hn. Lagu ini untukmu, Dobe."

Naruto tertegun. "U-Untukku, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di wajah manisnya.

"Hn."

"Sankyuuu, Teme. Itu indah sekali," seru Naruto seraya memeluk Sasuke.

"Dobe…" panggil Sasuke. Dilepaskannya pelukan Naruto, diraihnya kedua tangan Naruto ke dalam genggamannya. "Aku…"

"Kau kenapa, Teme?"

"Aku harus pergi, Dobe."

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. "Kau mau pulang sekarang, Teme?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Dobe."

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku akan pergi ke Luar Negeri, Dobe. Aku akan pergi ke Perancis dan melanjutkan study-ku disana."

Naruto terpaku di tempat. Pergi? Ke Luar Negeri? Perancis? Untuk sesaat Naruto terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit di jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Melihat Naruto yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi, membuat Sasuke menjadi khawatir.

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Kau… serius, Teme?"

"Hn. Aku tidak akan lama, Dobe. Hanya Sampai study-ku selesai, setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi kesini."

Lagi-lagi Naruto terdiam. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali mendengar kabar itu. Tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya, kalau Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Naruto lirih.

"Mungkin satu atau dua tahun. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu pasti, Dobe."

Mereka pun larut dalam diam. Naruto menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke lalu beranjak berdiri. "Kau pasti akan melupakan aku, Teme," ucap Naruto sedih.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Dobe."

Naruto tertawa getir. "Tapi satu atau dua tahun itu lama, Teme. Bisa saja kau bertemu dengan orang lain, yang akan membuatmu melupakan aku…"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, lalu di hampirinya Naruto yang berdiri membelakanginya. "Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu, Dobe. Tidak akan pernah," kata Sasuke seraya memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya di pinggang Naruto, mendekapnya erat seolah tak ingin lepas. "Aku janji."

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada Sasuke, menikmati pelukan hangat kekasihnya, yang mungkin tak akan dirasakannya lagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Maukah kau menungguku, Dobe?" bisik Sasuke lirih di telinga Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, aku akan selalu menunggumu, Teme. Sampai kau kembali, untukku…"

"Hn. Thanks, Dobe."

"Kapan kau akan berangkat, Teme?"

"Lusa."

"Secepat itukah?"

"Hn."

"Jangan lupa memberikan kabar padaku, Teme."

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Selama beberapa menit meraka terdiam dalam posisi itu, menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang tinggal menghitung waktu. Senja mulai merambat turun. Langit mulai menampakkan semburat jingga menyambut sang malam yang akan segera datang.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Aku mendesah pelan. "Satu atau dua tahun ya? Apanya? Kau bohong padaku, Teme. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Sama sekali tak ada kabar darimu," kataku lirih. Tiga tahun aku menunggumu, Teme. Tiga tahun, aku mencoba untuk setia. Akankah penantianku ini akan berakhir sia-sia? Kapan kau akan kembali, Teme. Aku sangat merindukanmu…

Perlahan aku bangkit dari tidurku. Kulirik arloji di tanganku. Pukul Sembilan lewat lima menit. Itu berarti sudah hampir dua jam aku disini. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, sebentar lagi aku harus pergi ke rumah Sakura. Aku tidak boleh melewatkan moment penting sahabatku itu.

**END OF NARUTO'S POV**

**oooOOOooo**

**NORMAL POV**

Di depan rumah Sakura tampak ramai sekali. Ya tentu saja, karena hari ini adalah hari yang penting untuk Sakura. Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Sakura dengan Kakashi, kekasihnya. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akhirnya akan menerima lamaran Kakashi. Padahal umur mereka terpaut lumayan jauh. Yach kalau sudah cinta, status, usia atau gender memang tidak menjadi masalah.

Naruto yang baru saja sampai langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Di carinya sosok Sakura diantara kerumunan tamu-tamu undangan. Saat itulah pandangan Naruto tertumbuk pada satu sosok yang membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. "Itachi," desis Naruto tak percaya. Diperhatikannya sosok itu baik-baik, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Bukankah Itachi ikut bersama Sasuke ke Perancis? Kenapa sekarang Itachi ada disini? Apakah itu berarti, Sasuke juga ada disini? Naruto beranjak mendekati sosok Itachi. Tapi belum sampai ke tempat Itachi berada, ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman yang terkembang di bibirnya. "Kau terlambat tahu?"

"Ah iya. Maaf, Sakura. Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan," jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau pasti datang lagi ke tempat itu ya?" tebak Sakura. "Dasar, mau sampai kapan kau menunggunya, Naruto?"

"Sampai dia kembali, Sakura."

"Haah sudahlah, tidak usah membicarakan dia," kata Sakura. "Hei, kau belum memberikanku ucapan selamat, Naruto?"

"Ahahaha… Iya, maaf. Selamat atas pertunanganmu ya, Sakura. Semoga kau dan Kakashi segera melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan," ucap Naruto tulus.

"Ya, terima kasih, Naruto."

"Ehm… ngomong-ngomong, Kakashi dimana? Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya, Sakura?"

"Oh itu, Kakashi sedang menemui salah seorang temannya yang datang dari Perancis."

"Perancis?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya.

"Ya, Perancis," jawab Sakura lirih. Dia tahu nama Negara itu tabu di ucapkan di depan sahabatnya itu. Sejak kepergian Sasuke tiga tahun yang lalu, Naruto memang selalu mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang Perancis, untuk mencari kabar tentang Sasuke, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Siapa?"

"Uchiha Itachi," jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

Dan benar saja, mendengar nama Itachi disebut, ekspresi wajah Naruto langsung berubah. 'Jadi benar yang aku lihat tadi adalah Itachi?' kata Naruto dalam hati. Dialihkan pandangannya ke tempat Itachi tadi berada, tapi sosok itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Ada rasa kecewa yang menusuk di dalam hatinya. Padahal dia ingin sekali bertanya tentang Sasuke pada Itachi.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu sorot ruangan itu menyala. Naiklah Kakashi ke atas panggung yang berada di tengah ruangan. "Selamat siang, semua tamu undangan. Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih, pada kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri hadir pada pesta pertunangan saya dengan Sakura. Disini, saya akan membawakan sebuah lagu ciptaan saya sendiri sebagai persembahan untuk calon istri saya. I Love You, my Princess," ucap Kakashi sambil memandang mesra ke arah Sakura. Sakura tampak tersipu. Wajahnya merah merona mendengar kata-kata Kakashi.

Sebuah lagu romantis mengalun, memenuhi ruangan pesta, menebarkan aroma cinta yang membuat Naruto merasa terasing. Perlahan Naruto beranjak meninggalkan ruangan pesta menuju ke taman. Disana, Naruto duduk menyendiri, jauh dari keramaian. Matanya menerawang sedih. Gara-gara mendengar Kakashi bernyanyi, dia jadi semakin teringat pada Sasuke. Dulu, Sasuke juga sering menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya, lagu ciptaannya sendiri, yang khusus dibuat dan dinyanyikan hanya untuknya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Diremasnya rambut pirangnya hingga berantakan. Sesak yang dirasakannya semakin terasa menghimpit. Sakit dan begitu menyiksa. "Sasuke," lagi-lagi nama itu meluncur lirih dari bibir Naruto. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Teme. Kembalilah…" bisik Naruto sedih. Tak dapat menahan segala perasaannya lagi, akhirnya sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata biru indahnya. Tak ingin terlihat cengeng di depan orang lain, Naruto buru-buru menghapus air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya ada seseorang yang menepuk pelan pundaknya. Saat mendongakkan wajahnya, Naruto mendapati sesosok gadis kecil tengah berdiri dihadapannya. "Kakak kenapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu. "Kakak menangis?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut kepala anak itu. "Tidak, kakak tidak menangis, kakak hanya sedikit lelah dan mengantuk," jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Siapa namamu, cantik?" tanya Naruto ramah.

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Aku sepupu kak Sakura dari Oto." Jawab Ino ceria. "Apa nama kakak, Naruto?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi heran. "Ya, nama kakak, Naruto. Darimana kau tahu, cantik?"

Ino tersenyum manis seraya memberikan selembar kertas. "Ini, buat kakak."

Naruto menerima kertas itu dengan ragu. "Buat kakak? Dari siapa?"

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala kemudian berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto yang kebingungan membuka kertas itu perlahan. Matanya menyipit saat mendapati hanya ada sebuah huruf disana. **I**. Ya hanya ada huruf **I** di dalam kertas itu. Naruto membolak-balik kertas itu, tapi tetap tidak menemukan apapun selain huruf itu. 'Apa mungkin, Ino hanya mengerjaiku saja?' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Belum habis rasa herannya, ada seorang tamu undangan yang menghampirinya. Sama seperti Ino tadi, orang itu hanya menanyakan namanya kemudian menyerahkan selembar kertas padanya. Saat ditanya siapa yang memberikan dan apa maksudnya, orang itu hanya menggeleng kemudian pergi. Begitu seterusnya sampai sepuluh orang berturut-turut yang datang menghampirinya dan memberikan lembaran kertas yang sama.

Sekarang Naruto menatap bingung pada lembaran-lembaran kertas di tangannya. Masing-masing dari kertas itu terdapat huruf yang berbeda-beda. Iseng, Naruto mengurutkan huruf-huruf itu menjadi rangkaian kata. Dan hasilnya, mata Naruto terbelalak lebar saat membaca kata-kata itu. **I MISS U, DOBE**. Itu adalah kata-kata yang tercipta dari huruf-huruf tersebut.

Naruto membeku di tempat. "I miss u, Dobe," diucapkannya kata-kata itu dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. 'Dobe. Kata itu, hanya dia yang memanggilku dengan kata itu. Apa mungkin, pesan ini dari dia?' batin Naruto bergolak. Kami-Sama, apakah ini memang dari dia?

Saat Naruto tengah dilanda kebingungan, Sakura dan Kakashi berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "Sedang apa kau disini, Naruto? Sedang menunggu turunnya hujan uang, heh" gurau Kakashi sambil merangkul Sakura.

Naruto hanya tersenyum hambar mendengar gurauan Kakashi. Melihat itu, Sakura dan Kakashi saling melempar pandang.

"Naruto, ada sesuatu untukmu," kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan dahi, kertas lagi? Ditatapnya Sakura dan Kakashi bergantian, meminta penjelasan.

"Bukalah, Naruto," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum misterius.

Perlahan Naruto membuka kertas itu. Kali ini bukan hanya sebuah huruf yang terdapat disana, melainkan sebuah kalimat yang sukses membuat Naruto terlonjak berdiri. Kertas itu bertuliskan** 'I love u, Dobe. Temui aku di bukit dekat danau, sekarang!'** Naruto memandang kertas itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di bacanya.

"I-Ini… ini dari siapa?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata. Ditatapnya Sakura dan Kakashi bergantian.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau pasti sudah tahu kan itu dari siapa, Naruto?"

Tubuh Naruto gemetaran. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak, antara sedih, bahagia dan tidak percaya. "Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Kakashi dan Sakura mengangguk bersamaan, membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih kencang. Kami-Sama, jadi ini benar dari dia. Setelah memberikan senyuman tulus pada Kakashi dan Sakura, Naruto segera berlari menuju ke bukit di dekat danau. Dia terus berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Tidak di pedulikannya berapa banyak orang yang telah di tabraknya di jalan dia terus berlari seolah mengejar sang waktu. Peluh nampak mulai membanjir di pelipisnya, nafasnya pun terdengar terputus-putus, tapi dia tidak peduli, dia terus saja berlari. Tak sabar rasanya ingin segera berjumpa dengannya.

Menjelang sore, Naruto sampai di atas bukit. Naruto langsung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru bukit itu. Tapi tak ditemukannya sosok yang di carinya, tidak ada seorang pun disana selain dirinya. Hanya desiran angin yang menemaninya. Senyum yang sempat terkembang di bibirnya pun sontak menghilang. Rasa gembira dan bahagia yang sempat muncul, tergantikan rasa kecewa yang mendalam. Di tundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan luapan emosi yang tak terbendung lagi.

TEMEEEEEE!

Teriak Naruto keras-keras, meluapkan semua perasaan yang ada dihatinya saat ini.

"Ck, ternyata kau tetap berisik, Dobe," terdengar sebuah suara yang membuat Naruto tercekat. Suara ini kan? Cepat-cepat Naruto berbalik. Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri menyender pada pohon mapple dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Teme…" panggil Naruto lirih.

"Hn. Merindukanku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Baka Teme, kemana saja kau, hah?" bentak Naruto kesal. "Tiga tahun kau pergi, tanpa sekalipun memberikan kabar padaku. Apa kau pikir aku tidak khawatir. Dan sekarang dengan gaya yang sangat menyebalkan, kau tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku, menanyakan, apakah aku merindukanmu? Apa kau ingin ku bunuh, Teme!"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Dengan segera dihampirinya Naruto kemudian di bawanya ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf. Maafkan, aku, Dobe. Bukan maksudku membuatmu khawatir. Maaf…"

Naruto hanya diam terpaku dalam pelukan Sasuke. Masih belum mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Perlahan, antara rasa marah dan senang, Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat, melepaskan semua kerinduan yang membuncah dihatinya. Akhirnya, penantiannya selama tiga tahun tidak sia-sia. Segala sakit hati yang dirasakannya hilang seiring dengan senyuman yang terkembang di bibirnya. "Aku pikir, kau sudah melupakan aku, Teme," bisik Naruto lirih.

"Tentu saja tidak, Dobe. Setiap detik, setiap menit yang kulalui, hanya ada kau di dalam pikiran dan hatiku, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil mencium kening Naruto.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Teme," pinta Naruto pelan.

"Tidak, Dobe. Aku sudah pulang sekarang dan aku tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji," Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto dan menawan bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut, hangat dan tidak menuntut. Dengan lembut pula, Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke, membuat mereka larut dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan panjang. Sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, di tempat yang sama, di waktu yang sama dan dengan perasaan yang tidak pernah berubah, mereka kembali mengikat janji, dengan matahari senja yang menjadi saksi.

**FIN**

Yeii, akhirnya fic kedua saya selesai juga… *sujud syukur*

Hehehe… lagi-lagi sebuah fic yang gaje… ^^a

Naru: Hei, Ai. Sejak kapan Sasuke punya suara yang bagus?

Ai: Eh? Entahlah…

Sasu: Sejak dulu suaraku memang bagus, Dobe.

Naru: Narsies!

Sasu: Hn. Tapi kenapa judulnya melodi cinta?

Naru: Iya, judul yang aneh.

Ai: Ng~ Entahlah…

SasuNaru: *sweetdrops* Dasar, author gaje!

Ai: Aih, jadi malu…

SasuNaru: *double sweetdrops*

Ai: Ahahaha… Ya sudahlah namanya juga fic. Jadi apapun bisa terjadi kan?

Oke minna-san, ada Saran, kritik atau Flame, silahkan review… ^_^


End file.
